Touring the Chimera
by Lucillia
Summary: Interuniversal Tours runs several tours of different universes a day, completely invisible to the inhabitants, in order to preserve the timeline of the universe visited. Unfortunately, Captain Pellaeon and Grand Admiral Thrawn can see and hear them.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Pellaeon stared at the odd group of people that had suddenly appeared on the bridge a minute earlier. They were being led by a woman in a rather unfamiliar black uniform. Her long brown hair was tidily pinned up underneath a black cap that vaguely resembled the hat he himself was wearing. He was rather surprised that nobody had hit the intruder alert the moment the strange group appeared. He couldn't believe that security had gotten that lax, it was as if nobody had seen them. In fact, it seemed as if nobody but him could see the odd group of people that were milling about the bridge.

Pellaeon reached towards the intruder alert and paused. What if he was somehow imagining this? Nobody else seemed to see the intruders. He could've picked up some sort of virus during the last time he went planetside without realizing it, and could be halucinationg. He calmly pulled his hand away, and decided that he would be discreet and simply ask one of the bridge crew if there was someone there that didn't belong, after all putting an alert out for nonexistant intruders would be extremely embarrassing and send his career into the 'fresher faster than you could say clinically insane. After all, who would want to follow the "Crazy captain who had everyone chasing invisible people".

"Everyone, come, gather around, and we will begin our tour of the post Endor and pre Fel Empire at the bridge of the Chimera, flagship to the Grand admiral Thrawn during his failed campaign against the newly formed New Republic. We are currently on the main bridge. If you would look to your left, the middle aged man with the blonde hair and mustache is Captain Pellaeon, who is currently in the middle of his career, serving as Grand Admiral Thrawn's second in command. He began his service in the Judicial fleet during the waning days of the Old Republic and remained in service after it became the Imperial Navy. At the end of his career he was in command of the Imperial Remnant, and was fondly referred to as the Old Man of the Empire. His career ended towards the end of the Second Galactic Civil War when he was struck down by Tahiri Veila, Darth Caedus' second apprentice. More of that will be explained later on the tour. Feel free to wander about and take pictures. Does anyone have any questions?" The woman in black said when the group was loosely gathered at the front of the bridge near the viewports.

"Can they see us?" An older man in a strange looking shirt with characters he couldn't identify emblazoned upon it asked.

"No, Interuniversal Transports has insured that none of the inhabitants of any of the nine thousand universes we currently run tours in can see or in any way detect us. This is for our safety, the safety of the inhabitants of that universe, and the integrity of its timeline." The woman responded, before answering a bunch of rather inane, and some frankly bizarre questions.

After the question and answer session that had gone unheeded by the entire bridge crew barring Pellaeon was ended, the group began to wander about the bridge once more. Pellaeon briefly wondered how he could get his hands on the biography of himself that the tour guide had referred to, apparently it had a bunch of things in it that hadn't happened yet, including how Grand Admiral Thrawn's "failed campaign against the New Republic" had failed. As he watched the group wander around the bridge and sometimes gape at completely random people who they seemed to think were important somehow, he wondered why a bunch of teenagers had gathered around one of the youngest members of the bridge crew snickering and making comments about someone's grandfather's "x box" having better graphics. Since there was nothing remarkable about the young recruit, he would have to guess by the graphics comment that their attention was focused at his console instead. Pellaeon walked over to Ensign Dri'tec's console. The boy had noticed him coming over and quickly changed the screen before Pellaeon reached him. He hadn't moved fast enough.

"Ensign Dri'tec, that last item on your screen did not look like the energy consumption readings for the Hyperdrive. All game playing is to be done when you are off duty, or at least it was. You are not allowed to use any of the ship's entertainment systems for the next three months." Pellaeon said to the young Ensign who looked as if he hoped that the deck would open up and swallow him.

"Yes sir." Ensign Dri'tec said in a resigned tone of voice as he got back to work.

Pellaeon went back to watching the tour group wander unnoticed around the bridge pointing handheld devices at the people, equipment, and sometimes the viewports. Some of the people would then share something on the devices with other members of the group. One such cluster of people came close enough for him to see what was being shared. It was a flat holo of the young officer at the tractor beam controls who was apparently, according to the group of young girls who were staring at the image and giggling, "Soooo hot". Pellaeon was tempted to make an obscene gesture at the next apparition to take a holo of him, but since nobody else could see them it would most likely be misinterpreted, and lead to some rather awkward questions.

Pellaeon watched as the group grew bored with the bridge and finally left for parts unknown, and sighed. That had been one of the strangest ordeals of his entire life, the incident with the identical triplets who kept trading places every time they went on leave (one had been a Stormtrooper, one a TIE fighter pilot, and the third had been on the maintenance crew) didn't even come close. He decided that since the strange intruders were gone, it would bee a good time to go down to the medbay and get a brain scan.


	2. Chapter 2

Grand Admiral Thrawn's first clue that something was wrong was while he was showering. He heard someone exclaim "Wow, He's blue all over!" and whirled around to see a teenage girl wearing a souvenier gift shirt with a caricature of Darth Vader and alien writing on it staring at him. Two girls, one wearing a shirt with the symbol of the Empire and the other wearing that of the Rebellion stood behind her giggling. He wondered why his guard hadn't dispatched them before they had gotten this far. Rukh had told him before that he needed to do something untranslatable that involved females before he shrivelled up, but he seriously didn't think he would go so far as to acquire females for said purposes or if he did that he would aquire them so young. As these females weren't to his tastes - Rukh was quite aware of what he desired in a female - he would have to assume that his loyal body guard was dead, and that these "girls" were here for nefarious reasons.

He promptly pressed the silent security alert button that was next to the "Refresher unit" and prepared for the fight of his life.

Meanwhile, on another part of the Chimera a ship's security officer sat by the alert board drinking caf and looking at a rather racy holomag. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a light flash urgently. He quickly looked to confirm the location before sending out a security team. It was the Grand Admiral's 'fresher. He knew what that meant. That button was for emergencies only, but the officers never learned. Sighing, he commed the security officer nearest the Admiral's quarters.

"Wilkins," he said. "Hurry down to the nearest supply closet and bring the Admiral a roll of 'fresher flimsy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Thrawn warily watched the girls who unabashedly stared at him, a woman in an unfamiliar uniform walked up and led them away toward a much larger group that were milling about his art displays. She briefly chastised the girls, telling them that even though he couldn't see them didn't mean that they were to disturb his privacy. The uniformed woman then called for the group to gather around so she could begin a tour.

It was at that point that one of the security officers - Wilkins, if he remembered correctly - hurried in, promptly covered his eyes and held out a roll of 'fresher flimsy.

"Hereyougosir." He said quickly before practically tossing the roll at him and racing out of his quarters.

Several people in the group that Wilkins had completly ignored as he passed it by started laughing.


End file.
